Going Deep Under
by AirRush
Summary: After the events of finding the Lightning Bolt, Percy hopes to have a peaceful break with his mother. However, a strange sickness caused by poison may put a damper on Percy's plans. Who poisoned him? Will Annabeth and Grover be able to save him? Rating because I'm paranoid.


**Going Deep Under**

**1**

I woke up with a start. Sweat drenched my forehead which plastered my dark hair to my forehead. I didn't remember what my nightmare had been, but all I knew was that I felt terrified. I looked around the dark room I was in and sighed with relief to find that I was still in my safe cabin at Camp Halfblood. It was empty as it usually was, but I didn't feel alone. I felt like someone was staring at me intently, as if it was studying my every feature. It was a pretty weird feeling, and from what I could tell, I really shouldn't have been feeling it.

I looked towards the window that overlooked the ocean in my cabin. The sun was just breaking the surface and I knew the conch would be blown soon. But first, I needed to clear my head. I slid silently out of my bunk that had soft silk sheets. I grabbed a stray pair of sneakers that rested beside my bed and slipped them on. I headed down to the beach. By the time I reached it, the sun was halfway up from the horizon.

My head was at rest from the constant pounding when I heard the gracious sound of the waves crashing. The soft beach morning breeze blew my hair back and caused my over sized shirt to sway. I took a quick seat on the soft sand and leaned back on my hands. I hadn't really noticed time pass when it did.

Before I knew it, the sun had completely risen and the conch had blown. I stretched my arms before pushing myself up into a stance. I took one last look at the calm sea green ocean before heading back towards the cabin. I entered and threw one some clean clothing. Afterwards, I shut my cabin door, heading over to the others who were currently eating.

I smiled at Annabeth, who was sitting at the Athena table. Her blonde curls were a bit frizzy, but I didn't think much of it. I sauntered over to my empty table after grabbing some food and sat down. My eyes were still cloudy with sleep as I rubbed them. I could feel the back of my head burning with stares. I turned around to see Annabeth staring straight at me. Her features were smiling, as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

I raised an eyebrow at her over my shoulder but continued to eat. I felt lots of eyes on me throughout the entire breakfast. I must've forgotten something. Maybe my shirt had a stain on it. I wasn't quite sure.

For the second time that day, time seemed to fly. I had forgotten that it was friday and today we were partaking in the friday game of Capture the Flag. Chiron, the activities counselor stood tall and proud as we gathered around him like peasants serving a king. He announced the bounds and general rules. I mainly zoned out during his speech that I've heard countless times.

My mind trailed to the still unknown dream I had earlier. I never forgot a dream, so why did I forget it now? I tried to focus back to Chiron when I felt a terrible feeling in my gut. I was assigned to team blue with Annabeth. I smiled at her when she looked at me. Her beautiful gray eyes met my sea green ones. She smiled and ran over to me as the group around Chiron dispersed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She greeted me with that annoying but cute nickname.

"Hi Wise Girl." I greeted as well.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled. As we made out way over to the arena, I secured a helmet with blue tethers on my head. Annabeth did the same. As I secured a sword in my hand along with a shield, Annabeth turned to me.

"So, are you staying or leaving?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Gods, Seaweed Brain. I mean, Are you staying for the fall or are you going back home?" She restated.

I formed my mouth in an 'o' shape and shrugged. I had completely forgotten that next week, the summer would be over. I would have to choose wether to come back or not.

"Not sure. What about you?" I asked her in return.

"I'm going home with my dad, for once, he wants to try." She responded, smiling.

I was happy for her. Over the quest of retrieving Zeus' lightning bolt, she told me quite a bit about her family. Not too much, though. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off when Chiron yelled at us to get in our places.

Annabeth and I separated in our own directions after coming up with a game plan with the others in our team. I ducked in the shrub next to a large oak tree. I gripped the copper sword in my hand and prepared to attack. My attention was averted to distant voices that were followed by crunching footsteps.

I peered above the hedge I hid behind and saw Clarisse and two other campers with red tethered helmets on. I silently cursed in greek and crouched down, getting ready.

"...that jackson freak...down..."

"Haha!...You...punch him... depths of hell.."

I could hear Clarisse and her 'friends' yapping. Probably, plotting to punch me to the depths of the underworld from what I could hear. I rolled me eyes at them and kept quiet.

Soon, they were right on top of me. I could see them clear as day through the leaves and branches of the shrub. It soon got really quiet, almost too quiet. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I'd never admit it out loud but I was petrified of the daughter of Ares' spear. Earlier in the summer, when I first arrived at Camp Half-blood, Annabeth told me to beware the sharp and intimidating spear.

My breathe seemed to catch in my throat. I didn't want to give away my position with my obnoxious breathing but I couldn't control it. The silence drove me crazy. I heard a shaky footstep come in my general direction. A slash directed only inches in my face made me jump into action.

I raised my own sword and deflected the shot. I pushed back, tripping over my feet away from the shrub. Two of Clarisse's friends came up behind me and attempted to grab my arms. I butted the blonde one with the blunt edge of my sword. He stumbled backwards. I swung my feet out and swept the other off his feet. I kicked him over and was hit upside the head with what felt like a rock.

My head felt as if it was being split in two. I heard the yelling of Clarisse's two friends as my vision tried to focus. I felt hands find their way around my neck and yank me up. I let a pathetic squeal out between my baring teeth. Clarisse's beefy mitts closed more tightly around my neck. I panicked as my air supply started to diminish.

The two friends I had stunned earlier were now getting up and retrieving their stray swords. The blonde one grabbed Riptide and held it behind his back. I tried to pry her hand off my neck and try to hit her with the other.

I was surprised when Clarisse yelped out and dropped me. Her friends also screamed and the three scurried off away from my direction. I choked and wheezed desperately for air when she dropped me. I rubbed my now bruised throat and took in a deep breathe. I raised me head to see Annabeth with the handy Yankees cap in her hand.

"In need of assistance?" She asked teasingly, holding out her hand.

I grabbed it with a scowl and stood up with her assistance. "Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Now go!" She yelled, pointing to the horizon where I assumed the flag was.

I secured my helmet back on my head and ran off, grabbing my sword that the blonde had dropped. I sprinted in the direction she was pointing and soon found myself at a creek bed. My mind flashed back to the first game I've played of Capture the Flag.

There it was. A beautiful and yet taunting red flag posted on a pole of bronze. I smirked and snuck across the creek bed. My legs, luckily, did not get wet but instead gave me a burst of power. I smiled as I went to grab the flag off it's pedestal . My hand almost met the bronze pole but instead, I was throws sideways. For the second time, my head felt like it was splitting in two. I rubbed my temple as my vision centered and saw Clarisse standing tall and proud above me.

I snarled, and snapped my head towards the running creek. I stared at it, imagining in my mind the water rising. I focused on trying to control it. Soon, with a large amount of effort, the water rose. It manipulated and turned around my head and shot straight towards the large girl.

She squealed, trying to dodge it but my water grabbed her around the waist and shoved her down. A mysterious breeze blew threw my hair as my insides boiled. Clarisse screamed as she was blown through the air and landed roughly in the lake. I was loosing control and I knew it, but couldn't stop it. The water calmed, and returned into the flowing creek.

Clarisse laid still in the water and I froze. I gaped at her still form, confused on what I had done. Once she stirred, slowly rising from the water, I smiled and ran to retrieve the flag. As soon as my fingers wrapped around the bronze pole, I was surrounded by red soldiers. I was screwed. All I had to do was lift the pole up.

**Thanks for reading! The poisoning is up next :) MUAHAHAHA **


End file.
